La Ultima Vez
by Melany K
Summary: Y ahí se encontraba el, parado frente a la puerta de su departamento, sin saber muy bien en que instante había decidido salir de forma inesperada sin dan razones a nadie, apagando el celular para evitar las llamadas de sus amigos. Para evitar incluso a Annabeth, su novia desde casi siempre, de quien el supone, está enamorado hasta la medula.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es nuestro _querido_ tio Rick Riordan.**

**Notas: Esta cosa que leeran a continuacion salio de escuchar mucho una cancion de Taylor Swift, "The Last Time" y de andar mucho en Tumblr. Se podria decir que es mi primer fanfic, asi que obviamente esta del asco. Okey, no tanto asi, pero queria que tengan en cuenta ese pequeño detalle. Si quieren escuchen la cancion mientras leen. O mejor no. Reviews, criticas constructivas, todo es muy bien recibido, ¡vamos, no se queden! **

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba el, parado frente a la puerta de _su_ departamento, sin saber muy bien en que instante había decidido salir de forma inesperada sin dar razones a nadie, apagando el celular para evitar las llamadas de sus amigos. Para evitar incluso a Annabeth, su novia desde casi siempre, de quien el supone, está enamorado hasta la medula.

"No es una suposición, _yo estoy_ enamorado de Annabeth", piensa, con un tono de voz mental amargo. Su cabeza hecha un lio, llena de voces, algunas corroborando lo recién pensado, y otras — muchas más de las que desea — , diciéndole que está equivocado, que los últimos tres meses junto a Annabeth fueron una farsa y que por eso encontraba ahora en el lugar en el que estaba.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, casi jalándolo con frustración. ¿En qué momento dejo que llegara tan lejos? Todo estaba malditamente mal, empezando porque no tenía razón para estar ahí después de lo que había dicho y hecho, y terminando en que ya llevaba parado más de doce minutos sin atreverse a tocar.

Percy sabe que no se decidirá nunca, así que saca una llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta.

Todo está oscuro adentro, apenas y se puede ver algo gracias a la luz de las calles. Entra despacio, sin cerrar la puerta, apartando con las manos un sillón de asiento para uno, que se encuentra fuera de su lugar –Percy lo sabe muy bien, conoce ese departamento y en especial _esos_ sillones que llegaron a usarse para más cosas que solo sentarse a descansar —, boca abajo, casi impidiéndole pasar hacia la sala. Se dirige hacia el interruptor para encender la luz cuando una voz lo detiene.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Percy parpadea preguntándose con algo de asombro cómo y en qué momento Nico Di Angelo se apareció en frente suyo de un segundo a otro sin que se diera cuenta, y recordando casi al instante que Nico era un hijo de hades y probablemente lo logro con un viaje de sombras.

La luz artificial del exterior llegaba a iluminar la parte superior de su rostro, mostrando sus ojos casi negros y sin emoción alguna muy fijos en su persona. Después de pasar tres meses viendo esos mismo ojos expresar tantas emociones que había creído perdidas en Nico, Percy no puede evitar apartar la mirada y sentirse culpable del cambio.

—Creí que sería conveniente devolverte esto —dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente, mientras extiende su brazo, con la llave en la palma de su mano. Nico sigue sin apartar la mirada de él, como si no lo hubiese escuchado, lo que causa un estremecimiento a Percy. Tal vez por lo tenebroso que se ve, tal vez por el dolor que le causa verlo actuar de esa manera, volviendo a ser lo que era antes.

—Pudiste solo tirarla por ahí, o si te sentías especialmente generoso y detallista por ser hoy tu "día especial" solo necesitabas enviármela por correo.

Percy baja la mano al ver que Nico ignora su acción, y deja la llave en el respaldar de un sillón. Mira hacia un lado, sobándose el cuello. Necesita decir algo antes de que Nico lo saque a patadas del lugar, necesita decir tantas cosas y a la vez no tiene el derecho de decirle nada.

—Vuelve al campamento Percy, ya hiciste _absolutamente todo_ lo que debías hacer hoy aquí, vete antes de que Annabeth y los demás mestizos partan en una misión para encontrarte y puedan celebrar el cumpleaños de su héroe —Nico prácticamente escupió las palabras.

Pensar con cuidado que decir en situaciones delicadas no era un don que Percy pudo haber heredado, por lo que solo dijo unas pocas palabras, esas que le gritaban salir y que muy probablemente Nico odiaría.

—Lamento tanto todo esto Nico, las cosas no debieron empezar y mucho menos continuar, fue un error, siento mucho todo el daño que esto ha causado.

Y lamentaba las consecuencias en extremo. Absolutamente todo. Quería borrar de sus vidas esa vez cuando había ido a emborracharse en un bar por una fuerte pelea que tuvo con Annabeth sobre sus frecuentes ausencias debido a la reconstrucción del Olimpo y que Nico lo había encontrado casi inconsciente y lo había llevado a su casa. Percy en ese instante se dejó llevar por el alcohol y había lo había besado, evitando así que se marchara. Más tarde, después de tener sexo y agotados como estaban sobre enredo de sabanas, el menor le había confesado la verdad de sus sentimientos, instado por una presión en el pecho que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración si no se lo decía en ese momento. Percy, un poco de mareado y con dolor de cabeza por la resaca, le había dicho que estaba con Annabeth –como si Nico no lo supiera ya —, que no habría ninguna diferencia entre ellos y seguirían siendo amigos, pero que lo de esa noche quedaría entre ellos y que no se volvería a repetir. Percy de verdad anhelaba eliminar los pasados meses, cuando sus "no volverá a pasar" y "somos amigos" se convirtieron en visitas constantes al departamento de Nico ante la más mínima discusión con su novia, y a llamadas a altas horas de la noche diciéndole a Nico que fuera a su casa a ayudarlo a "pensar en una solución" a algún problema que tenía con la rubia o en el campamento mestizo. Días y días de convivencia con Nico cuando Annabeth se iba y no volvía por una semana. Días en los que había logrado que Nico se abriera mostrándole la persona que en verdad era, acostándose con él a veces por rabia, a veces por cariño.

Y de pronto se terminaba todo, Annabeth volvía, Percy sonreía y su vida perfecta al lado de ella y sus amigos continuaba, olvidándose de Nico Di Angelo por completo, para después, en el momento en el que Annabeth volviera a marcharse, correr a buscarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Nico aceptando todo sin preguntar, recibiendo el cariño en migajas.

Percy había causado un daño inmenso a Nico, y también a si mismo. Había llegado a un punto en el que se le cruzo por la mente que era más feliz pasando los días con el chico que estando con Annabeth, y ese simple pensamiento le aterro. Le aterraba de sobremanera que pudiese estar comenzando a enamorarse de Nico y casi pudo ver como todos sus planes de tener una vida tranquila —dentro de lo posible para alguien como el — formando una familia al lado de Annabeth se desvanecían para dar pasa a un futuro incierto en el que los dioses, furiosos, hacían sus vidas miserable por quebrantar las ley de no juntar a dos hijos de los dioses mayores. Era la hija de Atenea su futuro correcto y debía anular todo lo que pudiese provocar un cambio. Por eso apenas el día anterior se había comunicado con Nico y le había dado a entender de la peor forma que era una estupidez lo que estaban haciendo, amenazándolo incluso por si se le ocurría decir algo a alguien.

—Tal vez te equivocaste en confiar en mí, resulta que no soy tan bueno como todos creen. Lo siento.

Percy sigue hablando, balbuceando disculpas sin darse cuenta de que Nico ha roto su máscara de indiferencia para dar paso a la más absoluta desolación. Los ojos rojos luchando por contener las lágrimas creadas de la rabia y el dolor, negándose a llorar delante de él. Al cabo de unos segundos, el mayor detiene sus disculpas y se queda en silencio. Solo el sonido de los autos en las calles llena la sala.

Al cabo de un minuto, se acerca a la puerta y dice algo en voz neutra, finalizando la conversación.

—Esta será la última vez Nico, juro por el Rio Estigio no volver a buscarte. Así ya no podré hacerte daño nunca más.

Entonces Percy Jackson sale del departamento y Nico no pudo evitar el llanto desgarrador salir de lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

**Y... ¿Que tal quedo? ¿Esta un poco triste? ¿El final esta del asco? En fin, que tengan un buen dia y sigan amando a Percy y Nico por sobre todo. Y si son como yo, sigamos shippeando a esos dos a muerte. ¡Un beso!**

**PD: Algun fallo en alguna palabra, es cosa del corrector. Mas tarde le doy otra revisada. **


End file.
